The present disclosure relates generally to the field of an occupant restraint device for a motor vehicle.
A conventional occupant restraint device includes a supporting structure of a motor vehicle. When fit in a motor vehicle, the supporting structure includes an outer side that faces an exterior space of the motor vehicle, an inner side that faces an interior of the motor vehicle, and a motor vehicle seat. The motor vehicle seat includes an outer side that faces the inner side of the supporting structure. Additionally, an airbag can be deployed in order to protect an occupant from an application of force taking place on the outer side of the supporting structure from the exterior space. A receptacle for the airbag is mounted on the motor vehicle seat. The airbag can be deployed into the interior of the motor vehicle through an openable region of the receptacle.